Iron
leading to Hogwarts Castle.]] Iron (chemical symbol: Fe) is a chemical element, and a transition metal. Pure iron is soft, but the material is significantly hardened and strengthened by impurities from the smelting process, such as carbon."Iron" at Wikipedia A magical form of iron can be produced by goblins, and is used to make the metal parts of the Firebolt.Pottermore - New from J. K. Rowling: The Firebolt The exit of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, a wizarding train platform hidden from the eyes of Muggles at King's Cross Station, is made of a wrought-iron archway bearing the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 6 (The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters) There was an iron chandelier at Classroom 3C, on which Pixies hung Neville Longbottom during a Defence Against the Dark Arts class gone wrong with Professor Gilderoy Lockhart in 1992.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 6 (Gilderoy Lockhart) In the summer of 1993, the copies of The Monster Book of Monsters at Flourish and Blotts bookshop were kept in a large iron cage at the bookshop window.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 4 (The Leaky Cauldron) The Entrance Gates to Hogwarts Castle were "magnificent wrought-iron gates", flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 5 (The Dementor) The gates to Malfoy Manor were wrought-iron as well.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 1 (The Dark Lord Ascending) The dragons used in the First Task of the 1994-1995 Triwizard Tournament were temporarily held in the Forbidden Forest, fastened securely to iron pegs.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 19 (The Hungarian Horntail) Heavy iron pots and pans hung from the dark ceiling of the basement kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. There was also a iron flagon of Butterbeer, which Fred and George Weasley bewitched, accidentally letting it crash and spill its contents everywhere.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 5 (The Order of the Phoenix) The doors leading into the courtrooms on Level Ten of the Ministry of Magic Headquarters in London were heavy wooden ones with iron bolts and keyholes.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 7 (The Ministry of Magic) When Dolores Umbridge, Headmistress of Hogwarts, confiscated Harry Potter's Firebolt and Fred and George Weasley's Cleansweep Fives, she stored them in her office, chained and padlocked to a stout iron peg in the wall.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 28 (Snape's Worst Memory) Molly Weasley owned a large iron pot, which she used to brew onion soup in the summer of 1996.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 5 (Excess of Phlegm) The gates leading into the courtyard in front of the grim Wool's Orphanage in London in the 1930s were made of iron, as were the bedsteads in the orphans' rooms.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 13 (The Secret Riddle) The door leading from the top of the Astronomy Tower into the Castle below had an iron ring.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 27 (The Lightning-Struck Tower) The front door of Lovegood House was studded with iron nails, and the spiral staircase leading into the upper floors was wrought-iron.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 20 (Xenophilius Lovegood) In Quidditch, early Bludgers were made of lead. This soft metal, however, was easily dented by Beater's bats and as such, future Bludgers were made of iron.Quidditch Through the Ages, Chapter 6 - (Changes in Quidditch Since the Fourteenth Century) Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Chemical elements Category:Metals Category:Iron objects